


Freedom

by fumate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, Gen, historical setting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aroma khas sisa tetes hujan masih tercium jelas di pagi hari, saat dimana Francis memberitahu Alfred sesuatu. [Canon. Prequel to Aliansi.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> Warnings: prequel to Aliansi. Semi-canon. Typo

Kuda penarik kereta berhenti, memekik ketika kekang ditarik mencekik leher mereka. Sementara kusir masih berusaha mengendalikan hewan itu, pria pirang turun dari sana. Menjejak hijau rumput, menatap lurus biru langit. Arak-arak awan tipis bergerak perlahan. Menghirup udara dalam-dalam, paru-paru sang pria bergumam senang mendapat asupan segar.

Pria itu berkacak pinggang, mengamati sekeliling dengan hijau membentang di pinggiran dan coklatnya tanah yang basah terpercik hujan. Jalan begitu lengang, senyap. Hampir seperti tak ada kehidupan jika satu sosok tak terpantul pada irisnya. Sang pria tersenyum sumringah, mulai melangkah menghampiri satu pemuda di ujung jalan. Tengah bersandar pada jembatan.

Ketika pada akhirnya tungkai membawa sang pemilik ke pemuda tadi, satu suara mengudara begitu saja, " _Bonjour_."

Pemuda itu menoleh, melepas perhatian dari sungai di bawah. Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir merona merah pemuda itu. Bergerak-gerak menyampaikan pesan. "Ah, France."

Francis mengangguk, ikut mengukir lengkung. Satu lengan beristirahat di bahu Alfred. Pemuda ini tambah jangkung, batinnya. Maniknya bertemu dengan pupil Alfred yang sewarna kristal. Sama-sama biru, lebih benderang dibanding langit pagi. Surai mereka pun sewarna, hanya milik Francis lebih panjang dan condong ke emas dibanding pirang biasa. Francis bisa melihat banyak kesamaan antara dirinya dengan pemuda ini.

Begitu banyak.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Francis. Sekalipun ia senang dan pandai berbasa-basi, kali ini tidak bermaksud demikian. Jujur. Hanya sejumput penasaran dalam benak yang membuatnya melontarkan ini.

Alfred diam beberapa saat. Alisnya turun, dahi mengkerut, pandangan berubah sayu. Satu senyum lemah tampak kontras dengan anggota wajah yang lain. Entah kenapa menimbulkan kesan muram di mata Francis.

"Menghabiskan waktu. Kautahu, selama Arthur tidak ada. Dia jarang memperhatikanku akhir-akhir ini."

Arthur. Nama itu membuat Francis tersenyum masam. Sedikit kerut muncul di pelipis. Selagi menyembunyikan kesal, Francis melanjutkan percakapan. "Begitu? Memang apa yang menarik dari memandangi ini semua?" karena jujur saja, dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan Alfred memilih berdiam untuk mengabadikan tempat ini dalam ingatan. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Ada kalanya kita perlu waktu menyendiri, merenungi kembali apa-apa yang sudah terjadi. Tapi di saat lain, kita juga perlu bersosialisasi. Sayang sekali saat ini Arthur sedang tidak ada dan ia melarangku pergi. Yah, kurasa alam masih mau menemaniku."

Francis melirik, setengah bola mata tertutup kelopak. Layu layaknya bunga. Alfred terdengar kesepian dan entah kenapa itu berhasil menusuk hatinya. Menyedihkan sekali mendengar sang pemuda itu –menurutnya- tersiksa.

Ah, tapi toh setiap negara mengalaminya. Francis yakin suatu hari Alfred juga akan menjadi negara. Walaupun sekarang nama resmipun tak ia miliki, tapi semua memang harus dimulai dari nol kan?

"Arthur mengekangmu?"

"Tidak," sergah Alfred cepat. "Tidak."

Hela nafas terdengar pelan dari representasi Prancis. Rambut emasnya bergoyang tertiup angin kala ia sedikit membulatkan bibir ke depan. Satu elang melintas, menarik atensi Francis. Membuat sebuah ide meledak begitu saja.

"Alfred," mulainya pelan. "Apa kau tahu arti kemerdekaan?"

Pemuda itu menoleh, menatap Francis bingung. Secuat helai bandelnya sedikit bergoyang ketika bayu melintas. "…tidak."

Francis menarik nafas pelan, tahu jawaban itu akan terlontar. Lantas telunjuknya mengarah ke elang yang tengah berputar di atas mereka.

"Kau lihat itu?"

"Itu elang," jawab Alfred.

Francis mengangguk. "Benar, dan kemerdekaan setidaknya mirip dengan elang."

"Aku…," Alfred terdiam sejenak. "tidak mengerti."

"Kutanya kau. Apa elang hidup bebas? Ataukah dia dikontrol hewan lain?"

"Bebas."

"Apa dia dilarang memburu mangsa?"

"Setahuku tidak."

"Lalu menurutmu, apakah menyenangkan menjadi elang?"

Alfred tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Tentu saja. Karena dengan begitu, aku bisa terbang bebas. Menatap tempat-tempat yang terlihat kecil dengan bangga. Mungkin suatu saat aku harus membunuh hewan lain, tapi bukankah itu proses alam?"

"Ya. Kemerdekaan juga sama dengan elang. Kau merdeka, artinya kau bebas. Berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan. Mengatur diri sendiri, dan untuk waktu tertentu bangga atas dirimu sendiri. Tidak ada yang boleh mencampuri urusanmu setelah merdeka. Terrdengar menyenangkan, ya?"

Menyelesaikan kata terakhir, biner kembar milik Francis jatuh pada Alfred. Pemuda itu membelalak dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Agaknya tercengang mendengar konsep baru yang ia pelajari.

"Meski begitu, kau harus banyak belajar sebelum memutuskan memperjuangkan kemerdekaanmu. Menjadi negara yang merdeka tidak seenak yang kaubayangkan," Francis menarik napas dalam untuk melanjutkan cerita. "negara yang telah merdeka harus mampu mengatur kondisinya sendiri. Baik itu hukum, paham serta hal-hal lain. Jarang yang akan membantu ketika kau mendapat kesulitan, kadangkala ada yang terpuruk dalam jangka lama akibat masalah yang mereka hadapi. Yang paling penting, harga kemerdekaan itu mahal. Sangat mahal, kalau mau tahu. Hanya mereka yang beruntung yang memperoleh kemerdekaan cuma-cuma."

Tapi nampaknya Alfred tidak peduli, begitu asumsi Francis saat kembali menatap pemuda itu. Diperkuat dengan ekspresi wajah yang ditampilkan. Rahang sedikit jatuh sementara manik memandang tak fokus. Bibirnya bergerak bersamaan dengan satu kata yang terlempar.

"Kemer…dekaan…"

Francis tersenyum maklum, tangan terulur ke puncak kepala Alfred. Mendarat di helaian halus kemudian mengacaknya pelan.

"Kurasa aku harus kembali sekarang, Al. Kusir mungkin sudah memaki dalam hati menungguku begitu lama," ucapnya. Berbalik dan hendak melangkah ketika satu pegangan menghentikan geraknya.

"Francis," panggil Alfred. Suaranya terdengar berbeda. "Kau– apakah kau mau membantuku?"

Berkerut kening. "Membantu apa?"

"Meraih kemerdekaanku," sahutnya sungguh-sungguh. Francis termenung memikirkan jawaban, berkali-kali menanya diri sendiri apa yang seharusnya dia ungkap. Penolakan? Persetujuan?

"Al," Francis berujar lembut, tak ingin menyinggung perasaan yang lebih muda. "Bosku takkan mau membantu. Maaf."

"Tapi–"

"Begini saja," sela pria tersebut. "buktikan padaku kau layak dibantu. Dengan itu bosku akan percaya dan aku akan membantumu. Satu wilayah saja. Aku akan datang, aku berjanji."

Alfred senyap selama beberapa saat, sebelum mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyum tulus. " _Okay_ , akan kucoba.  _Thank you_ , Francis– France."

Francis mengangguk, ikut tersenyum tipis. " _Au revoir_ , Alfred. Berjuanglah!"

Dengan itu, sang pria berbalik pergi. Menapaki jalan becek untuk mencapai kereta kuda yang ia tumpangi.

Dalam hati ia berharap Alfred menepati kata-katanya, karena dia pun begitu.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Allos!
> 
> Haha saya back dengan ff lainnya~ Ini terinspirasi dari satu doujin USUK sih, dimana France yang ngenalin America ke 'kemerdekaan'. Yea, begitulah.
> 
> Anyway, happy birthday Furansu nii-chan! FF ini dedicated untuk kamu loh :') *walau nggak ada unsur ultahnya juga*
> 
> Terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
